VS2 Episode 06 Posers & Promises
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode six of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by Evilous.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Six – Posers & Promises**  
Rating: PG13/T  
**Writer: Evilous  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

MLMLMLMLML

Beth is working away at her desk reading over reports, and is startled when Ben literally drops a file in front of her.

"Jesus, you scared me," Beth looks up at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I'm just in a hurry, I have to be in court soon. I want you to look into this for me, all the notes are inside just see what you can come up with."

As Beth starts to look at the folder, Ben is already making his way out of the office. _He is in a hurry, must be an important case_, Beth muses to herself_._

Startling her all over again, her phone rings, "Beth Turner," she answered.

"Hey, how is your day?" Mick asked.

"Good, just got a case."

"I was wondering if you were still going to come over for dinner tonight." Beth couldn't help but smile at how nervous he always sounded, like a boy asking out his first crush, half expecting her to turn him down.

"Of course, if you still want me to."

"Yes," he answered a little too quickly. "Any special requests for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you then."

Beth hung up the phone, ready to get through the day and over to Mick's later.

MLMLMLMLML

With her personal security detail in tow, Beth made her way to the home address of the most recent attack. Taking advantage of her personal security meant she didn't have to drive, leaving her time to read over facts during the ride, which made for better company than her silent protector.

Arriving at the first home, Beth tried to convince Oscar to wait in the car but it seems that he is just as stubborn as she is. Oscar walked with her up to the home and as silent as ever, they waited at the door.

"Hi, my name is Beth Turner, I'm with the DA's office. Are you Bryon Fletcher?" Beth presented her ID badge to the man at the door.

"I'm Bryon Fletcher, how can I help you?"

"Would you mind if I came in and asked you a few questions about the robbery?"

"Come on in," he motioned for her to enter, eyeing the silent Oscar behind her.

"Don't mind him, he is here to provide protection, company policy."

"What can I do for you? My wife and I have already talked to the police. We didn't see anything thing we were out of the house, it was date night."

Beth smiled at something so simple and sweet. "Is your wife home?"

"Yes. Have a seat. I'll get her, she is doing her workout tape."

As he went up the stairs to gather his wife, Beth walked about the room looking at the pictures on the wall; looking for anything that seemed out of place. Nothing, the pictures of them throughout the room were of a couple completely in love.

A few moments later, Mr. Fletcher came back down stairs with his wife, who was wearing her sweats and had a towel thrown over her shoulder. It was clear she wasn't expecting to entertain anyone at the moment.

"Miss Turner, this is my wife Julia."

Beth extended a hand to the woman, which she happily shook, before they all made their way to the couch. Oscar had moved to stand guard by the door.

"Can we get you anything to drink?" Julia offered.

"No, thank you, I would just like to ask you what happened. I know you went over it with the police, but I would like to hear about it first hand."

Mr. Fletcher put his arm protectively over his wife's shoulder as he began, "We came home and nothing seemed wrong at first. Then we got further into the house and there were drawers pulled out and the TV and our sound system gone. We didn't know if they were still here so we ran next door and called 911."

"Where were you?"

"It was our weekly date night. We go every Wednesday to dinner, a movie, something just for us."

"Does anyone know you always go out on Wednesdays?"

"Everyone, we never thought it was something to hide."

"How long were you gone?" Beth scribbled some notes onto her pad.

They look at one another, "We left around what, 6?" Mr. Fletcher asked his wife.

"Yes, because we were almost late for the 6:30 movie," she confirmed.

"You're right. After the movie we grabbed a late dinner, got home around 11."

Beth took a few more notes then stood, "Thank you for your time."

"Anything to help the investigation, I just thank God that we weren't home. If anything had happened to her I..."

Mr. Fletcher held his wife closer, it was clear to anyone just how much in love they were. Beth just stepped towards the door where Oscar awaited her. As they walked out Beth noticed some brochures for Whitmore Reality on the table by the door, swiping one on the way out.

MLMLMLMLML

The drive to the next address was short. Beth didn't even bother trying to get Oscar to stay in the car this time. They made their way up to a house quite like the first, two stories, 2 car garage, beautiful front yard with a picket fence, a small garden; only this home had children's toys littering the yard.

Stepping over a large Tonka truck on the porch Beth knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Vickers?"

"Yes, can I help you?" The petite woman asked looking at the two strangers at her door. "Are you here to see the house?"

"My name is Beth Turner; I'm with the DA's office. I would like to ask you some questions about the robbery."

"Oh yes come on in. Please excuse the mess but we are still working with Aaron on the concept of picking up your toys when you are finished with them."

"You have a lovely home," Beth commented as they made their way in, past the scattered toys and to the living room.

"Thank you. Have a seat," Mrs. Vickers sat on the couch pushing the hot wheels from the arm of the couch. "What about your friend?"

"He is part of company policy; he will just wait by the door." Beth was growing tired of explaining Oscar's presence.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is your husband home?"

"No he is at work."

"Can you tell me what happened the night of the robbery?" Beth had pen and paper ready.

Mrs. Vickers takes a steadying breath releasing a heavy sigh, "No one was home, Todd, my husband, was out of town on a business trip, Aaron was at his grandparents, and I had the monthly PTA meeting Aaron's school. When I came home the front door was open, I was scared so I called the police."

"That must have been horrible, I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm just glad Aaron wasn't home, our things can be replaced."

"Mrs. Vickers--"

"Please call me Lisa."

"Lisa, when I arrived you asked if I was here to see the house, are you selling your house?"

"Yes, Todd was made partner and we are moving to San Francisco."

"Have you had any showings?"

"Yes, we have had one the day before the robbery. Why?"

"No reason. You have a beautiful home, I am sure someone will snatch it up."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that'll be all. I can show myself out."

Beth made her way out the door, Oscar waiting for her. As they made their way to the car Beth was rechecking the police reports.

MLMLMLMLML

Arriving at Mick's, her overnight bag in tow, research in hand. Mick had ordered her dinner from a little bistro down the road from his place that he enjoyed those few days as when he was human.

Beth made herself comfortable, taking off her shoes and setting her bags aside while Mick poured them both a glass of wine, and set the table with her dinner.

"You're not having dinner," Beth motioned to his glass of wine noticing he wasn't drinking his usual dinner.

"I ate before you got here. So, how was work?" Mick asked knowing she had a case, files in her hand and that look in her eye always gave her away.

"Good, I got a case. A string of home invasions. I think I have a lead."

"Want to talk about it?" Mick asked as he watched her eat sipping on his own wine.

"Sure, the file is on the couch if you want to sort through it."

Mick got up from the table and retrieved the file before returning. Mick spent the rest of the meal reading over her notes commenting on some of the things she had picked up on.

As Beth started to clear her plates Mick stopped her and took over, "Why don't you tell me what plan you have?"

Beth grabbed a towel and joined him as they cleaned up. "All the houses that were hit had a home showing one or two days prior to the attack. I thought what if one of the potential buyers who came to see the house was planning the crime. They could get a good look at the floor plan, security and each of the homeowners said they talked with all the visiting couples and mentioned they would be out of the house on specific days and times. One couple had movie night, another PTA, so..."

"What's your plan?" Mick loved to watch the wheels that were turning in that head of hers.

"Go to a couple open houses see who shows up, then run some names." Beth said innocently as she took the cleaned dish from him and dried it.

"You just want to go and pretend to be an interested shopper? Do you think they will believe you?"

"Yeah," she shrugs taking another sip of her wine. "Although a couple of newly weds does stand to be more believable, but where would I find someone interested in helping me?" She looks up at Mick with a knowing grin.

"I think I know someone who would be willing to help."

Dishes now done, Mick takes her hand and leads her to the couch to sit. They continue to talk about little things, his day, his music choices since Dashboard Confessional was out, he told her some of his favorite bands and promised to give her an education in good music.

Growing tired, Beth made her way up to get ready for bed as Mick prepared the air mattress. Soon they were both snuggled together on it, both always aware of the way their bodies seemed to fit together as he held her she drifted off to sleep.

MLMLMLMLML


	2. Chapter 2

Beth is working at her desk, looking up a list of houses on the market that would match the description of the previous crimes and also had open houses that day. Finding only two with showings later in the day she prints off the addresses and other information. Being a good investigator, Beth researches other houses in the area and put together a list of questions to ask about the house, things a normal interested couple would ask.

She rubs her neck, trying to work out a kink some passerby might mistake for stress. No one would suspect her aching muscles were from spending her nights on an air mattress instead of her nice comfy bed. It almost made her laugh, it was still better than his couch.

Still a nagging feeling of doubt lingered in her mind, did he ever plan on getting a real bed? An air mattress is not intended for a lasting fix, did he think of their relation as temporary? They always seemed to end up at his place rather than hers due to his need for a freezer and the contents of his hidden fridge. Not that she minded staying at Mick's she liked it there, just not his choice of sleeping arrangements for her, after he left to go to his freezer the small comfort of the air mattress was gone with him. Taking a drink of her now cold coffee she pushed the thoughts aside.

Looking once again into his office to see if Talbot had returned, with no luck, Beth left Ben a note telling him she was going out of the office to follow up a lead. Leaving the note on his computer screen, Beth grabbed her things and headed out to meet Mick.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick parked across the street of the office to wait for Beth and their day of house shopping. He wasn't waiting long before he saw her bounding across the street to him with Oscar close behind.

As soon as she was safely in Mick's protection, Oscar nodded to Mick to head home for a few hours of freezer time. Mick leaned over to Beth greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Are you ready to go house hunting?" Mick asked with a playful grin at the idea of it as he pulled out.

"Yes, honey," Beth gives him a smile batting her eyelashes.

Mick can't help himself and laughs at her little display, "So do we have a story or are we just improvising as we go?"

"Basically we are newly weds just back from our honeymoon in Fiji, looking for our dream house to spend our blissful married lives in."

"Ah, so naïvelovers is the cover," he teased.

Hitting his arm playfully, "Yes, I suppose so. Everything else we can come up with as needed, will sound more natural."

Mick reached across the seat taking her hand in his, stroking her fingers. The realization hit her suddenly, how could she have forgotten it.

"Rings," she blurted out. "We are a playing newly weds with no rings, that is a dead give away."

Mick thought to himself where would be the best place to get rings on such short notice. He could go into any jewelry store and buy a ring for others to envy, one that was worthy of her, but when he gave her a real ring he wanted it to be more than just something from a case. Thinking back to his childhood, when the boys would give the girls the rings out of their cracker jacks, he got an idea.

Pulling off into a grocery store, Mick turned to Beth, "Stay here, I will be right back."

Having no idea what he could need from a grocery store, now of all times, Beth focused her attention on reasons she wouldn't have a ring. It was being resized; she left it on the bathroom sink, something.

A few minutes later, Mick comes strolling out not even a bag in his hand but a smile on his face.

"What was that about?" She questioned after he was back in the car.

"Hold out your hand," she did as he said. Holding his hand over hers Mick placed a small plastic container. Beth gave him a strange confused look and pulled it closer.

It was a ring, a ring from a bubble gum machine in the cheap plastic case. Opening it she took in the childish toy and found that oddly enough could work as long as no one got to close. Mick took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger looking up at her with that boyish smile.

"You didn't get yourself one," she asked.

Mick simply took off his ring he always wore and held it out, "The selections were not for little boys so much as that for girls and I have one."

"That you do," Beth took the ring from his hand and slid it onto the correct finger.

Pulling up at the first open house Beth notes that it is the same style as the others, two stories, two car garage, nice neighborhood, a place to raise a family. Mick quickly helped Beth out of the car lacing their fingers together as they walked inside. There were a few couples standing around, none of which looked like criminals but then again how often is it that easy to recognize a criminal?

Mick pulled Beth in the direction of one of the couples, "What do you think honey?"

"It's beautiful," Beth turned to the couple beside them. "This is beautiful, there has to be a catch."

They continued with small talk and exchanging tips on how not to get scammed for about 10 minutes when Beth ventured away to find the ladies room. When Beth returned the realtor was showing Mick around explaining the neighborhood and all the wonderful aspects of the house.

Walking up behind Mick, Beth put her hands around his waist her chin on his shoulder, "You started without me."

"Mr. Randall was just telling me about the house," Mick turned pulling Beth in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Newly weds?" Mr. Randall estimated by their contact.

"Is it that obvious? I just can't help myself around her." Mick smiles at Beth, their noses still touching.

"It's a good thing. How long have you been married?"

"One month," Beth answered quickly. "Just got back from Fiji last week."

"You don't look like you have been at the beach," Randall laughed.

"We didn't leave the room very often," Mick informed the man placing another kiss on Beth's lips as her checks blushed at the idea.

"With a beautiful wife like yours I understand. Now are there any questions I can answer for you about this house?"

"Why is such an amazing house on the market?"

"The couple who is selling is right over there talking to another couple," Mr. Randall indicated 2 couples laughing. "They are moving to the country, getting out of LA."

"Thank you, Mr. Randall. We would like to look around some more, if we have any questions we'll come find you."

Mr. Randall nodded and backed away to find another interested buyer. Mick was still holding Beth close moving to stand behind her whispering in her ear.

"The brunette and the man in military uniform are Robert and Michelle Copeland, he just got transferred near here and she is a writer. The other couple are the homeowners, like Randall said they are just looking to start fresh away from everything, they bought some land in Wyoming."

"Wow, vampire hearing is really useful," Beth whispered as she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"It comes in handy."

Mick and Beth continue to walk around a while longer holding each other giggling and point out things about the house before making their exit. Mr. Randall simply laughed as they passed him on their way out, a young couple in love.

MLMLMLMLML

"I'll be fine for a couple of hours alone. I am in the DA's office so I'll be safe," Beth argued against waking Oscar to come watch her for a few hours.

"He does need his freezer time," Mick agreed. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise I'll be in the office until I come down to meet you for our next showing."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Mick leaned across the seat placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

Beth gets out of the Benz and heads up to the office as Mick watches until she is long out of sight. Beth arrives at her desk and phones in an order for takeout to be delivered.

As her food arrived about 30 minutes later, she was already hard at work checking out the names of the people at the first showing. Nothing more than a few minor spots, traffic tickets mostly. Robert Copeland did catch her eye though, he had said he was in the military and had been transferred into the area but she couldn't find any record of him being in any branch of service.

Beth saw Ben approaching her desk just as she finished her lunch.

"How is the case going? You got a lead?" Ben asked pulling up a chair to her desk.

"Good, we have another showing to go to but I think this could be it."

"We?"

"Mick and I."

"You know Beth I hired you not your PI boyfriend."

"I know that but I needed a man to help me, and you have been busy with court. I left you a note."

"Why did you need a man?"

"Turns out all the houses hit were on the market and had an open house within 2 days prior to the home invasion. I thought it would be good check out some of the houses that fit the profile with open houses. They are larger homes, more for a family so a husband and wife blends better than single woman."

Ben's phone starts to go off he takes a moment to look at it then at Beth as he stands up, "Keep me informed. From now on, just talk to me before you involve St. John."

Ben answered his call and walked towards his office in a hurry. Beth rolled her eyes, "Men," letting out a frustrated sigh.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick made his way into Josef's office, hearing him from all the way down the hall yelling at some poor soul on the phone. Josef ended his call as Mick entered already heading to his bar.

"Mick, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I was around, had some time to kill and thought I would come by. Any news on the Legion?"

"Around? The DA's office is around? Would you be waiting for Blondie to call you?" Josef teased him as he poured him a glass of A+.

"I am helping her on a case. She had to go into the office run some names and fill in Talbot before the next showing."

"Showing?" Mick now had Josef's full attention.

"We are looking into the recent string of burglaries. All of the houses are for sale and had showings within 2 days prior."

"So you and Blondie are playing happy married couple house shopping. If you are helping her why are you here, not with her…helping?"

"She needed to talk to Talbot and we don't get along so well, so…"

"So you decided to be the bigger vampire and come kill your time here. I'm honored." Josef tossed back the remainder of his glass.

"Have you been able to find anything more out about the Legion?"

"Talk abroad is troubling, they are bad news, professionals prepared to go up against vamps but since the Foster boys we haven't had any problems here in LA."

"Do you think their attack in LA was strictly personal? Revenge for his brother's death?" Mick knew the answer but still held out maybe they would get lucky and the Legion would show their hand.

"Not likely. The attack to draw you out may have been personal but that is not the end of them, of that I am sure."

MLMLMLMLML


	3. Chapter 3

Mick picked Beth back up in front of the office and they made their way to the next showing. She filled him in on what she had found on the names. Arriving at the house Mick and Beth made their way up towards the house, hand in hand just as before.

"Round 2," Mick joked into her ear.

Beth giggles as they make their way in greeting people along the way. This house had a few more people, probably due to the later hour. Across the room Mick spotted a couple from the first showing, Robert and Michelle Copeland.

Pulling her closer Mick kisses her softly on the lips before moving to her ear, "On your right by the window, look familiar."

Beth pulls back smiling getting a glance in the direction spotting then right away. "Lets go say hello shall we."

Beth leads the way pulling Mick behind her, Mick pulls her aside and down the hallway before they are seen. "What are you doing?"

"Beth we don't want to spook them. If they know they have been recognized they might move on to another house."

Beth laughs, "You're right and here I thought you just wanted to get me alone."

"That is just a perk," Mick placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay lets get your ears working find out what they are saying."

"You only love me for my hearing."

"No its just a perk," throwing his own tease back.

They make their way back out into the room, looking around making small talk with a couple of the people in the room, while Mick whispered to her the conversation being had on the other side of the room. Having had enough they make their way out and back towards the Benz.

Before Mick starts the engine he looks over at her, smiling at the butterflies he got in his stomach every time he asked, "Are you coming to my place tonight?"

Looking over at him Beth couldn't stop her heart from skipping, there was just something so adorable in his smile. It hurt her to have to turn him down.

"Not tonight," _I need to sleep in a real bed_.

Beth could see the light leave his face and the look of disappointment. Mick gave her an understanding smile and started towards her place.

The rest of the ride had been silent as Mick walked her to her door. Beth had time to examine her thoughts, thoughts about Mick and what their relationship meant to him. Yes he loved, her but what did that really mean to a vampire?

At her door Beth quickly opened it and stepped inside quickly, practically shutting the door. Mick was shocked she didn't invite him in even more confused when she almost shut him out.

"Are you okay?" He asked her cautiously not sure what was going on with her.

"I'm fine, just tired. Good night Mick, thank you for your help."

"You never have to thank me Beth, we're a team remember," Mick showed her his lopsided smile.

"Yeah we are, good night."

Beth goes to close the door but Mick stops her, putting his foot in the way.

"Something is bothering you," he declared putting his hand on the door.

"I'm just tired, I will see you tomorrow."

Beth opened the door fully leaning out to kiss his lips, the kiss was soft and gentle. Mick took the opportunity to pull her closer so her whole body was touching his as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back only when he felt she needed to breathe, placing softer kisses on her lips.

Beth was breathless her hands on his side, his body against hers she could hardly stand. Mick relented, easing the intensity of his kisses slowly, leaving her body aching for more.

"Get some sleep." Beth nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mick allowed her to close the door as he went to the stairs. After shutting the door Beth went and collapsed in the comfort of her bed thinking how much better it would be if Mick were in it too.

MLMLMLMLML

At the office the next morning Beth sees Ben heading to his office. Grabbing her notes, she heads in to fill him in.

"Hey, is this a good time?" She asked cautiously from the door noting the serious look on his face.

"Yeah, come on in. What did you and St. John find?"

"We went to two showings and only one couple was at both." Beth sets their pictures in front of him on his desk, "Robert and Michelle Copeland. They are both clean, well after they turned 18 anyways. Their juvenile records are filled with petty theft reports."

"Do I even want to know how you got their juvenile records?" Talbot asked shaking his head at the legal ramifications of opening sealed juvenile records.

"No and I know they can't be used as evidence but it helps to know who you're dealing with. Both homeowner couples had plans they discussed in casual conversation at the showings. Meaning, if these are our guys there is a good chance they will hit one of these houses tonight."

"Beth, this is good work and I think you're right but we are short staffed right now and I can't justify ordering surveillance based on what you have."

Beth lets out an exasperated sigh, "I'll go myself."

"No, you will not. Beth it's--"

"I'll just stake it out, if I see anything I'll call it in."

Ben gives her a stern look and she doesn't flinch, he knew he would not win this battle. Deciding to compromise Ben strikes a deal.

"Fine, go, as long St. John will be with you and you give me your word that you will call the minute something happens."

Beth lets out a huff, sick and tired of everyone thinking she needed a babysitter, "Deal."

With that Beth walks out of his office. Ben is left looking at the pictures she had left in front of him. He may not understand or trust St. John but it was clear he went above and beyond what was necessary to protect Beth, that would have to be good enough for now.

Beth is looking over her notes of the two homes they visited trying to decide which would be the better choice to stake out waiting for Mick to arrive to pick her up. When right on cue he there was a knock on her door. Taking a deep breath she went to the door opening it.

"Hey," she greeted as she moved to let him come in.

"Hey," Mick leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, now I am trying to decide which house would be better for us to stake out, any ideas?" Beth walked back over to the counter where she had her notes spread out.

Mick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you last night."

Beth pulls away from his arms grabbing a bag and checking its contents in almost a whisper she adds, "You're going to have to get used to it."

Mick looks hurt, unsure what was wrong, everything had been going good with them. Before he can question her she is back focusing on her notes.

"Why don't we watch both?" Mick chooses to focus on work for now, he can question her later when she can't push him away.

"How? I promised Ben I would be with you since apparently, I am helpless," her irritation at the assumption clear.

Mick pulled out his phone, looking at the location of the two homes he dialed Josef. After two rings he picks up, "Mick you are interrupting my snack."

"I need a favor."

"What is it, are you and Blondie having a lovers spat?"

Mick furled his brow at that, he honestly didn't know if they were or not, so how could Josef. "It's for the case. We are going to stakeout one of the houses, I need you to watch the other."

"Why do I want to do this again?"

"Josef, are you going to help or not?"

"Yeah, yeah don't get so touchy. Give me the address."

Mick rattled off the address for Josef.

"If I have to do lackey work I plan on bringing my dinner with me," Mick could hear Josef licking his lips.

"Just stay focused, I know how you are distracted when you eat. I'll send the pictures to your phone if you see them show up call us."

"Yeah, have fun on your little stakeout. Don't get yourself distracted with Blondie."

"Goodbye, Josef," with that Mick hung up. Turning to Beth, "Now both are covered, you ready to go?"

Beth grabs her bag and heads to the door, Mick right behind her.

MLMLMLMLML


	4. Chapter 4

Mick parks the Benz a few houses down the street where they have a good line of sight on anyone approaching the house. After shutting off the engine the car fills with silence. Mick reaches over to take Beth's hand but she pulls it away, reaching in her bag, pulling out a bottle of water and a book. Beth situates herself with her back against the door and starts to flip through the book. Mick's eyes never leave her, she was avoiding him and he had no idea why.

"What's wrong?" His voice full of his uncertainty.

Not even looking up from her book, "Nothing."

Mick reaches across the seat and takes the book from her hands setting it on the floor board getting her to look up at him, Mick takes her hands in his. "No, there's something wrong. You are mad, mad at me and I don't know what I did."

Beth is ready to let him have it, ready to get her answers, "Where do you see this relationship we have going?"

Mick looks like a deer caught in headlights, "Beth, what do you mean?"

"Do you plan on us being together in say 3 months?"

Mick pulls her hands to his lips holding them tight as she tries to pull them away. "I love you; I will love you as long as I live. I want to be with you as long as we have no matter how long that is."

_I want to spend your life with you, I even find myself wishing for eternity with you. I don't know what my life would be without you in it._

Beth blinks back a tear, "Well it doesn't seem like you want me around for very long."

Mick goes to say something when Beth reaches for the long range camera she borrowed, "They're here."

Beth hands the camera to Mick as he snaps a few pictures, Beth pulls her phone out and dials Ben.

"They showed…yes, I will stay in the car…just get here and arrest them."

Beth hangs the phone up frustrated at being told to wait in the car. Mick can hear the sirens off in a distance.

"I'm going to go watch the back make sure they don't make a run when they hear the sirens."

Beth nods, "I'll be right here waiting in the car." Mick cant help but laugh she was so cute when she was being sarcastic.

MLMLMLMLML

The police arrive and arrest Robert and Michelle Copeland with no problems. They are informed of their rights and taken downtown. When Mick makes his way back to the car Beth is not there. His panic is eased when he spots her talking to Ben surrounded by cops, at least she was safe.

Seeing Mick watching her she tells Ben she will be right back and heads back over to Mick.

"We got'em," Mick flashes is boyish smile.

"Yeah, we did. Hey I have to go into work, I want to write my report while it is fresh on my mind. I am just going to ride in with Ben." Beth grabs her things from the passenger side of the Benz.

"I can give you a ride," Mick still wants to finish their discussion.

"No, its okay it will be easier for me to ride with Ben he needs me to fill him in. It might take a while I don't know how long I'll be, I can just get Oscar to give me a ride home."

Beth looks over to Ben who is waving her to come on, she starts back towards him, "Thanks for your help, Mick."

Mick is left leaning on the hood of his car, trying to figure out what just happened. Realizing Josef was still watching the other house he decided to relieve him.

"So did we get the bad guys?"

"We got them, you can go home."

"Don't sound so happy."

"I'm coming over for a drink."

MLMLMLMLML

Mick makes his way into Josef's, pouring himself a drink. Lost in his own thoughts he doesn't acknowledge Josef.

Josef waves his hand in the air talking to himself. "Thanks for your help Josef, and your Scotch. You are welcome Mick, no problem at all to help a friend."

Mick downs the drink in one gulp. "Thanks Josef."

"Now Mick, if you got the bad guys why are you in such a bad mood? Playing house with Blondie not turning out so good?"

"Yes...No....I don't know." Mick throws his hands in the air in frustration. "Beth is mad at me for...I don't know."

"What did you do now Mick?" If looks could kill Josef would be dead, with the look Mick was shooting him. "Okay what happened?"

"Everything was great, we were happy then she got all pissed off."

Mick threw himself into Josef's couch; Josef joined him bringing their glasses and the bottle. After pouring them both a glass Josef hands one to Mick.

"Think about it when did she get pissed off? What was the first sign?"

Mick took a small drink, "Last night I asked her is she was coming over and she said no. It seemed like she was upset about something but she said she was tired. Then I get there today for our stakeout and she...she pulled away just focused on work wouldn't look at me."

Mick finished the glass, "When we were in the car I tried to ask her about it and she starts asking me where I see us going, do I see us together in 3 months. I have no idea why she would ask me this but when I tell her how much she means to me she gets even more upset saying it doesn't seem like I want her around. What is that supposed to mean?"

Josef finishes his glass and refills both.

"Mick I have learned a lot about women in my years, one thing I have learned is no one will ever completely understand women."

Mick rolls his eyes, "That isn't much help Josef."

"It's just the truth but let's see if I can figure out what you did wrong." Josef takes a drink and thinks it over for a moment. "She declined your invitation to come over in favor of sleeping in her own bed, that's not good. Blondie can't be comfortable sleeping on your couch."

"I have an air bed for her," he replied indignant.

Josef looked Mick straight in the eyes and started to laugh. His laugh was loud and deep, tears could be seen in the elder vampires' eyes.

"Mick you have to be kidding me. It's a wonder Blondie hasn't left your clueless ass high and dry."

Mick still failed to see what was so funny, regretting bringing this subject up.

"What is so funny Josef?"

"Mick an air mattress are you serious? I still don't see how you went all these years without a bed."

"I'm a vampire I don't need a bed," Mick answers defensively.

"A bed is good for more than sleeping Mick."

Mick stays silent and downs the last of his drink. Josef follows suit and pours them another.

"Are you saying she is mad at me for not having a bed?"

"I would be. Mick she has come to accept you, the things that come with you. She has made changes to be a part of your life and you are still keeping her at arms length."

"What? I have not."

"How much have you really told her about us? I'm guessing you have only told her what she figured out for herself."

"I have tried to make her welcome. I keep food, my bathroom is full of things I have no idea what they are for."

"That's all well and good Mick but the bed. One it's not comfortable and two an air mattress is supposed to be a temporary thing Mick, your keeping one instead of getting a bed could make her feel like you don't expect her to be around long enough to have a bed."

"I...I never..."

Mick starts to think of everything Beth had said along with everything Josef just said and starts to realize he was right. Mick gets up finishes his drink and walks out.

"You're welcome," Josef shouts after Mick.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick makes his way around his apartment; it had never been anything more than an office and place to sleep now it felt like a home. Beth was able to do that, he could smell her all over his loft; in every room he had memories of her, well almost every room. Opening the gray door, his bed room, Mick leaned on the door frame. No memories of her in here. Not a suitable place for her to sleep for obvious reasons, he had to sleep alone.

Pushing off the door frame Mick shut the door and walked down the hall to another room that Beth had never seen. Opening the door the room was almost empty, only boxes of old files and things from the past which he had kept including his old army chest. Looking at his watch he looks at the room once again a smile tracing his lips.

MLMLMLMLML

It is a quarter after 11 when Mick pulls up outside of Beth's apartment. It had taken him longer than he thought to get things ready but her light was still on. Steadying himself Mick makes his way up to her door silently praying she would agree. Knocking softly he hears her inside as she comes to the door.

"Mick, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Mick pulls her hands into his still out in the hallway. "Come with me."

Beth quarks an eyebrow, "Its late Mick."

"I know. I'm sorry. Will you come with me though? Please Beth."

When Mick gives her his pleading smile she is unable to resist. She has him come in as she changes, which allows Mick with his vamp speed to grab her overnight bag sitting by the door and drop it in the car before she is changed.

MLMLMLMLML

The ride had been silent after Mick refused to tell Beth where he was taking her. As they pulled into his parking garage she eyed him up and down, then she noticed her over night bag in the back seat. Silently Beth struggled with herself, on one hand she thought his determination to get her to come over was sweet; on the other hand it was presumptuous of him to assume she would just stay.

As they got off the elevator and to his door she couldn't hold it in any longer, "What are we doing here Mick?"

"I have something to show you."

Mick opened the door and extended his hand for her to come in. She looks him in the eyes trying to read him, her eyes giving nothing but a look of irritation, but she comes in. To her surprise the air mattress isn't ready, no candles, no music playing, nothing.

Setting her bag down on the couch Mick takes her hand in his, "Follow me."

Beth allows him to lead her up the stairs and down the hall towards a room she had never seen before. Her heart starts to race as he stops just in front of the door. turning to her, taking both hands into his, bringing them to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Holding her eyes with his, "I never want you to think I don't want you around. I want you in my life…for a long time. I know sometimes I screw up, I am still getting used to this…to us."

Mick pulls one of his hands from hers he reaches down and opens the door. Beth's hands drop from his as she looks inside the room. It is simple nothing fancy the corner piled with old boxes but what was in the middle of the room brought a tear to her eyes. A simple king sized bed. The only other furniture was a nightstand with lamp and alarm clock to the right hand side. As Beth looked speechless at the room, Mick wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into her ear.

"Forgive me for making you sleep on that air bed all theses weeks. Given my normal sleeping arrangements it was a vast improvement I never thought about anything but you in my arms. I want you in my life. Stay the night with me Beth."

Beth turns in his arms tears falling down her checks; Mick brushes them away with his thumbs.

"You bought a bed for me?" Beth asks in astonishment at his sweet gesture.

"No." Placing a soft kiss to her lips, "I bought a bed for us."

The smile on her face made Mick's undead heart jump, in that moment the hours he spent rushing to clean the room, buy a bed and other simple furnishings and have them set up was worth it. Mick leaned down feathered his lips across hers, she sighed pressing her lips to his harder deepening the kiss. Their teasing kisses continued for long moments, both lost to how perfect the moment was. Mick pulled back causing her to pout sticking her lower lip out slightly, a move Mick found incredibly irresistible.

Mick looked into her eyes, "Stay the night with me."

Beth smiled wider, nodding her head yes, before bursting into a giggle, "Yes I will stay the night with you Mick."

Mick kissed her lips soundly again taking in her words, music to his ears. Mick released her so she could go down and grab her bag and get herself ready for bed for the second time that night, Mick did the same running to his freezer room grabbing his red silk bottoms. When she returned from the bathroom Mick had the covers turned down.

Beth set her clothes down in a pile to the side before joining Mick by the beds edge. Beth was the first to crawl under the covers of the comfortable bed, Mick sliding in right behind her. Beth turned into him using his chest as her pillow as her hand absently traced small hearts and other shapes while he did the same to her shoulder. Beth sat up pulling his left hand into hers, slipping his ring off and put it back to its rightful place on his right index finger.

"Back where it belongs."

Mick smiled at how well she knew him, down to which finger he wore his ring. Taking her hands in his he started to take her 'wedding' ring off when she pulled her hand back.

"What are you doing?"

"It'll turn your finger green," Mick teased as he took the ring off her reluctant finger.

"I want to keep it, a memento for our case."

"I'll get you a chain for it," Beth nodded.

Mick set the ring on the night stand and turned off the lights as they settled into each others embrace. Back to front Mick held her close listening to the sounds of her heart, her breathing soothed as she fell asleep. He followed soon behind her placing a kiss to her shoulder.

The End.


End file.
